Don't Forget About Me
by pinkluver93
Summary: It's Frylock's birthday, and he hopes a certain someone won't forget. FrylockXShake. Early b-day gift for Caitlynisme :


Frylock opened his eyes and looked out the window. The sun was shining through the window and made his eyes blink a few times, so he looked away. He got out of his bed and started wiping his eyes.

For the first time in a while, Frylock kept a big smile on his face. There could only be one reason for this..

"Hey guys," Frylock said as he walked out of his room. "Today's my birthday and I figured we'd go somewhe-" He stopped. No one was in the living room.

"Guys? Where'd you go?" He looked around the house, and couldn't find anyone. No Meatwad, no Shake. He looked outside the window and saw Shake setting up a big tent you'd see at a flea market-wait. A flea market tent?

Frylock rushed outside, the grin washing away from his face. "Shake, what's going on here?"

"Makin' money, man!" Shake took varied stuff out of the boxes, the kind of stuff you'd see being sold at a flea market. "This is the kinda crap people like to spend their dough on, see. Just gotta wait for them rich families to come buy my stuff up and we'll be swimmin' in green solid water!"

"First of all," Frylock pessimistically started. "There ain't nobody rich in this neighborhood, hell, the only person besides us that lives on this block is Carl!"

"Well, he'll be our star customer then if no one else comes! Meatwad's out luring people to our sale right now."

Frylock sighed. _It's like no one cares it's my special day...or maybe no one even knows.._

Shake finished putting the stuff on the table. "If you're bored, you can help me here. We'll split the profits 80/20, mostly because this whole thing was my idea."

"I don't wanna spend my day doin' this, Shake!"

"Why not? It's not like you have anything better to do!"

"Actually I do." Frylock decided to try and see if Shake remembered. "You know, because it's a..day I cherish the most?"

Shake thought for a second. "It's not Christmas or Halloween, or any other awesome holiday."

"No no, it's..." Frylock smiled a bit. "A day I'm thankful for."

"Oh! You mean the day-"

"Yes?"

"...the day potatoes were invented!" Frylock simply held his angry face while Shake chuckled happily. "I'm thankful for that holiday too!"

"Me too." Meatwad said as he and Carl walked up. "This is the stuff we sellin', Carl."

Carl looked at all the stuff carelessly. "All that's here is dust-collectors. There ain't no housewives around here, you know that right?"

"Now now, Carl, this stuff isn't just for women." He picks up a coin dish. "You can put your used condoms in this!"

"Oh really?" Carl picks it up and looks at it. "Funny, cuz it looks like a coin dish to me."

"No, this is an authentic, brand new used condom holder! That way you don't have to get up and throw it away or throw it on the floor, you can just put it on here and let the sperm swim in this thing instead!"

They look at how deep the coin dish goes. "I bet about 10 can fit in there at one time. That's a LOT of sex, man!"

Carl glances around a bit and grins. "This is probably my booze talkin', but...this does sound like a bitchin' good item."

"It is!"

Frylock decided to speak up. "Anything there for..you know, birthdays?"

"Birthdays? It's just common crap here." Shake said. "Who's birthday is it?"

"Oh, no one, just..asking." Frylock said, looking away sadly.

"Oh, okay." Shake looks at Carl again. "So we have a deal? I don't take credit card though, just straight cash-"

"Forget y'all, I'm goin' back in!" Frylock exploded, before flying into the house and slamming the door.

Everyone simply looked in the direction he went in until Carl spoke up.

"So uh..you take pennies, right?"

About 2 hours later, Frylock still stayed curled up on his bed, his face wet from tears.

_I wrote it down on the calendar, gave hints, everything! How could they forget? Especially Shake.._

He wiped the wetness from his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling.

_I don't expect big birthday bashes or nothin' like that, I just wish they would've atleast acknowledged that it was my birthday. Just saying a simple 'Happy Birthday' would've been fine. _

Frylock got up and checked his Facebook, no notifications.

_Apparently it's too hard for my "friends" to say two words to me. Assholes.._

Frylock decided to lay back in hs bed and just sleep. He wanted the whole day to just go away so everything would turn back to normal. As soon as his eyes closed, he heard his door open.

"Frylock? You in here-oh, there you are."

Frylock simply glared at him and layed to the other side. "Go away."

"What are you PMS'ing about?"

"Seriusly, Shake?" He sat up, glaring at Shake. "I have the right to be mad today!"

"Why?"

"Because..." He teared up a bit. "Everyone forgot.."

"Forgot what?"

"Man, just leave me alone!"

"I think you should come out to the living room, and we can talk about this if you want."

Frylock sighed. "There's no use. You wanna do business outside today."

"No, I'm done! Just ocme in to the living room, I swear you won't regret it!"

"Fine." Shake quickly exited the room, Frylock following behind.

"You better not have made a mess and-" Frylock stopped, his eyes beocming wider.

There were streamers all over the place. There was a 'Happy Birthday' banner, balloons, and all kinds of decorations all over the place. Frylock looked at it all oh-so quickly.

"I-I can't believe this, b-but I tohught you forgot-"

"What, forgot that it was your birthday?" Shake smiled as he walked up to the flying frybox. "Of course I didn't forget!"

"B-but I thought you-"

"No no, I wanted to make it a surprise! See, I was selling that crap to make a special little birthday party setting for you. I got something else too." He looked in the direction of the kitchen. "Meatwad, bring it in!"

Meatwad came out, carrying a tall birthday cake that was formed in the shape of Frylock. "Happy birthday, Frylock!" As soon as he dropped the cake, he walked up to him, giving him an apple core. "I got you a present. It's got all kinds of baketeria on it, so you can look at it through them telescope things."

Frylock smiled. "Well, thank you, Meatwad. This is really nice."

"I got you something too." Shake pulled out a CD and gave it to him. "It's got a bunch of cover songs by me. All acoustics, all me." He grinned. "That way you can listen to me anytime you want."

Frylock smiled. "Thank you, Shake. It's probably one of the best gifts I've ever gotten."

"Well, I'm glad you think so! We should pop that baby into your computer and listen to it all night!"

Frylock grinned. "Not 'til we have some of this cake." He picked up some of it and playfully threw it at Shake. He giggled.

Shake got an angry grin. "Oh, so you think you're the food fight master, do you? Bring it on then, birthday boy!"

"You don't stand a chance, man!" Frylock said as they both threw cake back in forth.

Meanwhile, Meatwad just stood in the middle, getting cake all over himself. He started eating it off himself.

"Now this is a fun birthday party."


End file.
